A világ maga
by Argentfleur
Summary: Ha rád gondolok szívem kettészakad, mert tudom, hogy többé már nem láthatlak, tested mostmár a föld alatt pihen, de emlékedet õrzöm a szívemben." (novella)


A világ maga

Nézz rám a fenébe is, most itt vagyok és az égvilágon mindent elvesztettem, Te voltál a mindenem! Hogy lehettél ilyen önfejû, hogy mehettél vissza, amikor tudtad, hogy várnak rád?! Hogy mehettél el egyetlen szó nélkül?

Amikor azt mondtad, hogy kockázatos újra visszamenned, amikor az az átkozott Jegy felizzott, még nem hittem, hogy ennyire. Sosem viselted el a bizonytalanságot Perselus, mindig mentél a saját fejed után. Sosem tudtalak megakadályozni semmiben, pedig ha csak akkor egyszer odaállhattam volna eléd és megvédhettelek volna. De nem, erre nem volt esélyem…

Pedig elhiszed, hogy jobb lett volna? Elhiszed, hogy szívesebben haltam volna meg veled, mint hogy nélküled keljen tovább csinálnom ezt az egészet?

Gyûlöllek érte, hogy itt hagytál, de ugyanakkor nem vagyok képes mást érezni, mint a hiányodat, sosem fájt még ennyire semmi. Igen, hiányzol, annyira, hogy az már szinte fáj. Lassan egy hónapja, hogy elmentél, de én ugyanúgy érzem a fájdalmat, mint amikor megtudtam Dumbledoretól, hogy mi történt.

Azóta minden napom itt töltöm, egy kõtábla elõtt, amire halvány feliratot véstek, nem ezt érdemelnéd. A fenébe is, soha nem értettem miért bánsz így a világgal, és miért bánik veled így a világ. Te mást sem csináltál, csak elviseltél mindent és mindenkit, de miért, azért hogy a végén ez legyen belõle. Mikor végre megtaláltalak, el kellett hogy veszítselek… nem, nem és nem, ez túlságosan fáj!

Már megint sírok, pedig megfogadtam, hogy nem fogok. De mégis, annyira hiányzol, soha nem bocsátom meg annak a féregnek, hogy ezt tette. Istenem, már állni sem bírok, mindenem remeg. Próbálok térdelve a földbe kapaszkodni, de a sírás kitör belõlem. Fáj mindenem, egyszerûen nem tudok semmit tenni, nem tudlak visszahozni, és nem tudok uralkodni magamon. Keserves kínlódás minden nélküled eltöltött perc, fõleg úgy, hogy egy karnyújtásnyira vagy tõlem, mégis egy világ választ el…

Bár hamarosan már az sem, csak attól félek, hogy utána nem foglak megtalálni. Megbûvölten nézem a kis vörös üvegcsét a kezemben, utálom a pirosat… Te szeretted. Eszembe jut, amikor elõször voltam Roxfortban karácsonykor. Mindenki kiöltözött, én miért ne tettem volna, a ruhám pont ilyen piros színû volt, mint ez a szérum. Sosem felejtem el, ahogy akkor néztél rám. Jólesõen csiklandoz az emlék, de megint csak folynak a könnyeim. Nem tehetek róla… hiányzol. Úgy érzem, _ha rád gondolok szívem kettészakad, mert tudom, hogy többé már nem láthatlak, tested mostmár a föld alatt pihen, de emlékedet õrzöm a szívemben, _amég élek, de az már nem tart olyan sokáig.

Ha tudtam volna… ha csak sejtettem volna… talán sosem jövök Roxfortba, de nem… ez hülyeség, mindenképpen itt lennék. Talán nem kellett volna… az a csók, az a pillantás, és nem lett volna folytatása, de lett, és most az én szívem viseli a terhét. Azt hiszik, hogy engem összetörtek, hogy a szívemet összetörték, de nem így van. Üzenem annak az idióta Potternek, hogy én magam törtem össze!

Hogy gyûlölöm, ha sajnálattal néztek a szemembe, vagy amikor azt mondták: „ez így van jól"! Soha, soha nem volt jól, milyen jogon ítéltek meg elõttem Téged, Téged, akiben sohasem kellett csalódnom? Érdekes, hogy pont Te nem okoztál soha csalódást, de tény. Nem haragudtam rád akkor sem, amikor rájöttem, hogy halálfaló vagy. Nem haragudtam, amikor azt mondtad, el kell menned. Sohasem haragudtam rád, csak most, most is csak azért, mert nem vittél magaddal, vagy nem hagytál ott, a polcodon egy gyilkos méreggel, ami pár perc alatt utánad küld.

Nem-nem, magamnak kellett elkészítenem, szép… ironikus. De nem érdekel, mostmár nem, mindjárt vége és akkor nem lesz semmi baj. Irtózom magamtól, ahogy az üvegcsét a számhoz emelem, egész kellemes az íze, forró, mint hajdan a szenvedély, ami bennünk égett, keserû, mint az élet, amin keresztül kellett mennünk, hogy megtaláljuk egymást, és édes, mint a kín, amit okozni fog pár percen belül.

Sokszor hallottam már: _ha az ember fél az új dolgoktól, az azt jelenti, hogy benne nincsenek új mondanivalók. _Nos, jelentem én nem tartogatok új mondanivalókat senkinek! Abban a pillanatban megszûntem létezni, ahogy elvesztettem azt az embert, aki az életem egyetlen értelme lehetett volna, illetve az is volt.

És te tudtad Perselus, tudtad, hogy nekem fontosabb vagy, többet jelentesz, mindennél, nem volt senki és semmi más, ami annyit jelentett volna, mint az a röpke idõ, ami veled szállt el. Milyen korán kezd alkonyodni… vagy talán csak lejárt az idõm… nem tudom, fáradt vagyok, nem érdekel… csak te érdekeltél, megõrjítettél… de így már nincs értelme többé… Te… nekem Te voltál maga a világ.

/Silver/


End file.
